The Thickness of Blood
by Adventureling
Summary: Linden Tonks; a name that strikes fear into the Hogwarts faculty and amusement into the students (well unless you're a Slytherin). Best friends with Hogwarts #1 trouble-makers and holding the record for the most howlers ever received in a month, there appears nothing odd about this particular student. But unbeknownst to Linden, she has yet to face her greatest adversary: the truth.


**Hello Readers! Welcome to my second fic and first multi-chapter fic. This story will be starting off with several characters being ooc but I promise it's necessary for the plot and they will be in character towards the end of the story. Everything and Everyone besides Lyra, Aries, and Taurus belongs to the amazingly creative and talented J.K. Rowling.**

Family; the word can have various definitions depending upon who you ask. Some would loudly proclaim that it's undying loyalty to blood kin, others would say it's the people you share the most memorable or prominent experiences with, and there are those that might scorn the word, declaring it an unattainable dream, a hallucination for those too unwilling to see the bitter reality of their lives. However morbid or optimistic these interpretations might seem when juxtaposed, they all seem to carry one overlying similarity: family is a form of security, a bond that human nature strives for. Blood is thicker than water is a saying most people know, meaning that the family we are born to will always hold our loyalty. As it turns out, this proverb as it is known now is incorrect. In its original form the proverb origin ally encompassed the longer statement "the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb". The bonds we form by choice are stronger than those we are born into. Ironic isn't it that the saying would come to mean something completely different? But perhaps this is a misconception as well which leads us to the beginning of our story; a story that exemplifies not only the resilience of family, but also the bonds that form through friendship and animosity, love and hate, selflessness and selfishness, life and death; the tale of Linden Tonks.

* * *

Chaos consumed the normally solemn master bedroom of Lestrange manor; house elves apparated back and forth to retrieve various objects ranging from sheets, water, and even an old family history book of tremendous size for one particular house elf to punish himself with seeing as he had dropped the water basin when the mistress had raked her nails horizontally across his face when he had gotten to close. The room's other occupants consisted of two blonde woman, an elder one, whose hair was streaked with grey, and a younger, who possessed a softer and more angelic face then her mother. The room's final occupant was the manor's very own Lady Lestrange, currently bent over in agony as another wave of contractions hit her.

Throwing her sister a worried look, Narcissa walked quickly to the bedside, whispering reassurances to her while doing so.

"You're doing wonderfully Bella, you've gone through this before with Taurus so this should be easier" the blonde trailed off, attempting not to set her currently over emotional and temperamental sister off after witnessing the episode with the house elf and the water basin.

Turning to face her sister, Bellatrix's eyes narrowed nearly to slits as she hissed back "I know Cissy, but giving birth doesn't miraculously get less painful-". The dark haired woman splayed across the bed cut herself off, gritting her teeth as she rode out another wave of pain before continuing, "Which isn't helped by the fact I'm giving birth to TWO melon sized creatures at once!" Screeching the last part, Bellatrix threw her head back and cried out again as her mother calmly examined between [Bellatrix's] bloody legs.

"I see one of the heads Bellatrix, you have to push now" Drusilla Black ordered sternly, eyes narrowing at her eldest daughter as if daring her to start spitting profanities in disagreement like she had done at the house elves when they had attempted to help her. Seeing Bellatrix tense in preparation, Drusilla prepared herself for what was come as she positioned herself to guide her grandchildren into the world.

* * *

Outside the wide oak door leading to the bedroom, Rodolphus Lestrange paced back and forth, occasionally running his long fingers through his glossy brown hair in nervousness. Despite this being the second birth of a Lestrange(s) this generation, the fact that there were two babies that his wife was currently bringing into the world frightened the usually cold and malicious man nearly to death. Sighing angrily, he turned back towards the door and glared hatefully at the wood separating him from his wife and soon to be newborns,

"No matter if you can melt the door with your infamous Lestrange glare; Drusilla will come down on you faster than a Slytherin seeker does on a snitch. Although I still don't see why she's so stubborn on the matter, it's not like you haven't seen it all before…" Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus's brother-in-law and best friend trailed off, even smirking by the end of his observation.

"If Drusilla berates me faster than a Slytherin catches a snitch then I guess I have nothing to worry about considering your blunder in 6th year" Rodolphus turned his glare on to his friend, not in the mood for the usual banter the two exchanged.

"I surrender o lord of cheap shots" Lucius drawled sarcastically, face twisted into a scowl often adorned by petulant children.

"No need to look so put out Lucius, I'm the one being forced to wait out in this sodden hallway away from my wife who is GIVING BIRTH!" the tall dark haired male responded, retreating into his frantic state once again as he continued to pace. A disturbance to their right interrupted Lucius in mid-eye roll and Rodolphus in mid step.

A three year old Taurus Lestrange stood holding a stuffed dragon, adorned in dark blue pajamas with his dark hair splayed wildly across his forehead and luminous chocolate eyes staring nervously into his father's.

"Why's mommy hurting?" the youngest Lestrange asked innocently, sadness in his eyes that only grew when another contraction must have hit his mother due to the cacophony of screeches that exploded from the bedchamber nearby.

"Mommy is trying to bring your siblings into the world Taurus. Happiness often comes with a bit of pain" Rodolphus tried soothing his son, glaring at his friend when Lucius snorted after the "little bit of pain" comment. . .

"If they're hurting Mommy then I don't like them!" was Taurus's reply, chin pointed upwards giving him a determined expression that reminded Rodolphus of his wife. Sighing, the towering man knelt down to his son's height and placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

"You'll change your mind when you see the Taurus. Do you want to know why?" Taurus shook his head before leaning in, as if anticipating the "great" reason for this being so.

"Because they're family;Lestranges, you and they are born into one of the most prestigious and grand wizarding families to ever reside in Britain. These are dark times and we, as a family, must stick together. You must promise me as their elder brother that you'll look after them if those wishing to harm what our family stands for ever come?"

Eyes widening, Taurus bobbed his head up and down, determined not to deter his father and idol's trust in him.

"I won't let anything hurt them, or Mommy, OR you father"

Smiling affectionately-a rare emotion for Rodolphus Lestrange- the lord stood up and then ruffled his son's hair, the boy beaming up in awe as he did so.

"'i'll really like them if they can play Quidditch…" Taurus murmured as an afterthought. Of course, after the forbidden word had been spoken, the three males broke into furious chatter about the popular wizarding sport; Lucius describing the newest brooms Taurus could go the fastest on, Rodolphus that flying would not been an option for his youngest children for at least several years, and Taurus proclaiming he would become Quidditch captain at Hogwarts just like Rodolphus and his uncle Rabastan had been.

* * *

Wonderment; Complete and utter wonderment would be the only emotion Bellatrix could describe that she was feeling the moment she gazed down at her twin babies; one with hair a matching shade to his aunt's blonde which contrasted sharply with his black Lestrange eyes, and the other, a girl, with dark tufts of hair the same shade as hers with eyes that mirrored her own chocolate ones.

The boy had been particularly loud and fussy upon birth, nearly hitting her mother in the face with a pudgy fist which Bellatrix would never admit amused her to no end. It was about time someone took a swing at her, what with Drusilla constantly prattling on about how Blacks did not give up or that there wasn't that much blood so she could stop complaining about how horribly painful the birthing supposedly was.

The girl had been quieter and smaller upon delivery, instead possessing a quiet energy that had her moving about as if not able to sit still which reminded Bellatrix slightly of her eldest child, Taurus. The girl looked almost identical to Bellatrix in features which both pleased Bellatrix as well as send a jolt of bitterness through her heart; remembering a time when there was another who looked remarkably similar to herself. But that girl had made her decision and Bellatrix had lost a sister because of it. She had promised herself long ago she would never forgive that girl and she wasn't going to break that promise now, no matter how sentimental she was getting over her daughter. Bellatrix simply decided to blame it on her loss of blood.

"They're beautiful…" Narcissa whispered, smiling fondly upon her niece and nephew who were just now quieting down as the excitement of birth and existing quickly wore off. The two sisters then engaged in cooing over the babies, Bellatrix even starting to hum lullabies.

'If the dark lord cold see me now' Bellatrix thought worryingly, she knew she was far too attached to her children; something that she had a feeling would become a weakness later on. Halfway through the "The little witch who brew the stew" a ginormous bang reverberated through the room as the wide oak door smashed open, revealing her husband who looked a little more than slightly disheveled and frantic, an exited looking Taurus, a genuinely curious Lucius, and a wincing house elf.

"Bella"

"Mommy!"

Rodolphus and Taurus yelled simultaneously, hastily making their way to Bellatrix's side. Hoisting Taurus onto the bed, Rodolphus then leaned over to peer at his swaddled children. Bellatrix shifted them, adjusting the blankets that covered their faces in order to expose them to the rest of their family.

"That one looks like me!" Taurus exclaimed, fidgeting excitedly next to Bellatrix.

"Your little sister, Taurus; you and her thankfully received the Black looks" Bellatrix explained to her son, shooting a teasing smile in the direction of her husband.

Despite the dig his wife had made at him, Rodolphus was too busy being enamored by his children. It was when he locked eyes with his daughter's chocolate brown ones that he felt his normally emotionless front break before leaning in to kiss his daughter's forehead before doing the same to her twin brother.

Lucius, now looking nervous from the longing looks his wife was sending the children, cleared his throat and asked "Have you thought of names for them yet"

"They'll obviously receive astrological names like a proper Black" Drusilla sniffed superiorly from the side of the room.

"Honestly, the names respectable wizarding families are giving their children these days; Alicia, Katie? Cedric? Who are they trying to fool with those muggle-influenced labels? Ruining thousands of years of sacred tradition they are" the older blonde woman fumed, her eyes tightening in displeasure at the thought.

"I want something regal but unique, something special for our children" Bellatrix proclaimed, ignoring her mother and instead eyes focusing her eyes in concentration on the babies' faces as if attempting to beckon the names to come to her through staring at them.

"Let's give them names that will be remembered; although they are Lestranges so they won't be needing much help with that" Rodolphus whispered, caressing his wife's ear with his lips and tracing his fingers through her long black hair.

"What about Aries? The name references eternity and involves the Golden Fleece so it would be befitting of the boy." Narcissa asked insightfully, continuing to smile dreamily at the children which only served to frighten Lucius further who looked as adherent to having children as he was about talking to a Hufflepuff.

Upon hearing the name the boy started to squirm indignantly again, as if approving of his aunt's choice.

"Aries it is then" Bellatrix responded with a faint smile before turning to contemplate her daughter.

"Lyra! Her name is Lyra!" Taurus exclaimed as if stating a well-known fact.

Glancing at eachother the two parents nodded their heads in agreement.

"The constellation Lyra contains some of the brightest stars; Our Lyra will be the brightest witch of her age." Rodolphus justified, smoothing out his daughter's short hair as he did so.

"I should certainly hope a child of the House of Black and Lestrange would hold promise. Those muggleborns need to be put back in their proper place" Drusilla interjected before smoothing out her flaring black dress and motioning for her younger daughter to follow her out of the room. However, before Narcissa could do so she was stopped by the sound of her sister's voice.

"Cissy, Lucius, wait!" Turning around the two blondes faced the young parents.

"Rodolphus and I want you to be the twins' godparents. As much as I hate to agree with mother, there are pressing times ahead and if anything should happen to us…" Bellatrix trailed off uncertainly, wondering if she truly wanted to finish her sentence.

Eyes welling with tears, Narcissa vigorously nodded her head up and down, "Of course we will Bella, you needn't ask". Lucius nodded his head up and down sorrowfully, exchanging glances with his lifelong friend, the two seeming to be having a silent conversation.

"We'd be honored to Rodolphus, Bellatrix".

And with that the two Malfoys exited the room, leaving the newly enlarged Lestrange family to themselves.

"Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lu don't need to look after Ly and Ari because me and Spitz will" Taurus said determinedly while holding up "Spitz" the dragon, looking up at his parents with almost comical resolve set into his young face.

"I know you and Spitz will do just that Taurus, Lucius and Narcissa will simply help you if we aren't around" Rodolphus explained.

"I won't let anything get you or mommy either, because we're Lestranges forever" Taurus said, shocking both his parents into realizing the reality of the compromising position their children placed them in.

"Forever" was Rodolphus and Bellatrix's response, the two pulling their children close and pressing their heads together, choosing to not dwell on what the future would hold.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus in that moment were to happy, too close, to acknowledge that in just a few days' time they would be expected to resume their positions as the pure blood lord and lady of the Lestrange house and the macabre duties they would have to fulfill as a result. They chose to ignore that the dark lord would soon call upon them and demand to see their young children. They also refused to acknowledge that when that time came they would not refuse him. For in this moment, they were simply Bella, Rod, Taurus, Ari, and Ly; the Lestranges, as they would forever be.

 **I Know, I went a little overboard with the cute fluffy moments and writing Drusilla as a bitch but hey, we all have our preferences. I just couldn't resist writing a snarky Lucius and concerned/protective Rodolphus too. I promise they'll be their malicious and cruel selves next chapter (not to the kids though)!PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
